


Of Manners and Soap

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominant Armitage Hux, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Kyluxhardkink prompt: Hux punishes Kylo for being vulgar by slapping him around and washing his mouth out with soap. Kylo is humiliated, but gets hard, so Hux has to punish him for that too by stepping on his dick. Bonus points for Kylo POV and lots of degrading language.And another prompt for the second chapter: we all know kylo’s a brat but so’s hux! kylo spanks him or scrubs his mouth out for being intentionally cruel to others





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this :D

Fuck, how the soap stings my mouth. Hux has crammed two fingers in, spreading the foul stuff on my teeth and tongue, his other hand is holding my head in place by my hair and I’ll be lucky if I don’t have a bald spot by the time the little shit has finished with me. He is pinning me down and my knuckles are turning white with the effort of keeping my balance and with the unholy amount of willpower it’s taking not to reduce the fucking knobgobbler above me into an oozing heap of mangled flesh and shattered bone.

I swear, if it was any other man than Hux I’d suffer this humiliation no further. But it is Hux, the man who is fire and ice and bends the Force around him like no one else (it’s almost sickening how the Force follows him around like a lost puppy, he might not be Force-sensitive, but the Force most certainly is Hux-sensitive), this is Hux, who, although he doesn’t know it yet, belongs to me.

He keeps on rubbing his fingers on my tongue and growling a continuous litany of abuse in my ear and if it wasn’t for the stinging, awful-tasting soap in my mouth and me almost gagging on his fingers I’d actually might pay attention to what he’s saying. He seems to pick this up since he removes his hand from my mouth and shoves my face under the faucet so hard the corner of my eye hits the edge of the sink. That’ll be a nice bruise to add to my collection.

“You disrespect my crew and you disrespect me. Let this be the last time I ever hear you use language like that on my bridge, you worthless fucking piece of shit. So help me, if you weren’t Snoke’s favourite pet I’d toss you out of the nearest airlock,” and so on. So yeah, I might have said something about the sniveling little officers Hux seems to favour on his bridge crew, but I only did it to rile him up. The way the Force flares and swirls around him when he’s angry is intoxicating so of course I do my best to keep him that way as much as I can. As a payback, this is a bit much, though.

Hux turn on the faucet and now I’m sputtering and trying not to drown as water gushes on my face and in my nose and mouth. At least the taste of the soap is going away. This brings up a whole new set of problems. I am being pinned down by the man I’ve lusted after for Maker knows how long, his mouth is very close to my ear as he continues his berating and oh boy does that start some interesting things happening below my belt. 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t let you drown. Fucking waste of resources, you and your Knights, all you are good for is sucking Snoke’s cock.”

That’s unfair. Besides, the oxygen really is getting low, and my already limited field of vision is closing in rapidly. That doesn’t stop my dick getting harder by the minute and while I like my dick nice and hard I don’t want to die, so I brace my hands on the edge of the table and push back. Hux relents and yanks my head back and I am so busy sucking in air that I lose my balance and land heavily on my butt on the floor. That hurts, and my lungs hurt, and my head hurts from where it hit the sink, but you guessed it, my dick has its mind set on some action and it won’t give up the fight so easily.

Hux is looming above me, flushed and panting, his hair a mess from when he wrestled me into his fresher and I can feel his anger vibrating in the air around him. The Force is snarling and trashing, wanting a release but I rein it in and frankly, I deserve a prize for that. Hux looks at me, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side when he sees the obvious bulge in my trousers. His sneer is magnificent.

“Would you look at that. Filthy little whore.” He steps closer, lifts his foot and presses his boot to my crotch. The pain is _exquisite._

I spread my legs and slump back on my elbows and won’t even try to suppress the groan building up in my throat. Hux is blazing now, his presence in the Force so overwhelming I can do nothing but bask in his glory. Hux leans in, putting more pressure on my trapped dick and fuck if that doesn’t make me moan.

_“Slut.”_ That comes out a breathy hiss, low and lustful. Hux’s anger is turning into something else altogether. I look him squarely in the eye. 

“Yes.” I’d have liked my voice even and unaffected by the past half an hour, but it’s hoarse and, well, sounding every bit as horny as I feel. “Fuck,” I add for good measure because the foot presses even harder and now I have to close my eyes and grind up to the sole of the shiny boot. “Fuck, Hux, that’s good.”

The boot is removed and in the same instant I feel the back of Hux’s hand across my face. He grabs me by my collar and hoists me up until I’m on my knees. Deceptively strong, the little General, although I still could flip him like a pancake if I wanted to.

“Did I or did I not just tell you to mind your language?” Hux takes a step back and slaps me again. I lick the blood off my lips and mount a losing fight against the shit-eating grin spreading on my face. My submission is flipping all sorts of switches inside him and I’ve never been this hard in my life. Hux draws in breath through his nose, comes close again, grabs my face and forces my mouth open. He has unzipped his trousers and I get a glimpse of his cock before it’s rammed down my throat. It’s beautiful, since you ask. Every bit as remarkable as the man owning it. Whom I’ll be owning very soon. 

His hands are in my hair again, steadying my head as I try to relax my mouth and throat as Hux fucks my face. It’s only when he removes his hand to slap mine away as I grab his hips for support when I decide that I’ve had enough. I bite his cock, gently but with enough force to make him pull back with a hiss, grab a hold of his belt and pull him forcibly down on the floor. I push him until he’s on his back, and crawl over him until we’re face to face.

My blood drips on his nose and cheek and I lean down to lick it away. He flinches and growls and tries to struggle but I am bigger and stronger and have him pinned right where he belongs. I keep licking his face because I quite like the way he tastes until there’s nothing else to be done but to kiss him. He tries to fight even that, stiffening and jerking underneath me but all of a sudden, he relaxes and starts to kiss me back.

He’s beginning to understand now. Fuck me, he’s starting to see what I’ve seen all these years, that he’s mine. And I am his. Shit. The man will be my ruin. He’s now grinding up against me, hands all over me, pulling on my clothes and I agree, I am wearing way too many layers. I break the kiss and pull myself up to divest myself of any excess fabric. In the process I finally get a good look at his pride and joy, pink and red against the black of his uniform, hard as a diamond and already leaking and I need to taste it. My mouth waters as I scuttle backwards and bend to run my tongue along the length of Hux’s cock. He hisses, and arches and I keep on grinning and nibbling and licking.

De-li-cious. 

I suck him like my life depended on it and now he’s moaning and growling and making all sorts of noises, until I distinctly hear him say “Fuck, Ren, that’s good.” I lift my head, wipe my lips with the back of my hand, and slap his dick with the other.

“Mind your language, General, or do I need to teach you a lesson in proper conduct?” That would have probably been better if I hadn’t been laughing when I said it but Hux lifts himself up on his elbows and glares at me anyway. I bite my lip and return the look, his jaw clenches and yeah, there it is, he’s laughing too. I take the opportunity and take him in my mouth again and this time I mean business. He’s thrashing and cussing and bucking his hips until he stills and tenses up and comes like a fountain, and I’ll be surprised if his impact on the Force hasn’t caused some damage on the ship. Oh, and when he comes, he does it with my name on his lips, I’m happy to add. I drink it all up, his come and the noises and the Force, and realize that I’m not that far away from the edge myself. I take my own dick in my hand and with a few expert moves of my wrist, my forehead pressed on Hux’s stomach I spill all over his bathroom floor.

I crawl back up on him and plop down. My weight landing on him makes him grunt and he keeps poking at my side until I relent and roll on my side, pulling him on top of me. He tries to get up, but I hold him in place and give in to my desire to plant a wet kiss on his temple. Hux scrunches his nose at me but shuffles until he’s resting his chin on his crossed hands on my chest. He looks at me, sighs and says, “we really need to work on your behavior, Ren.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt popped up in my feed and I couldn't stop myself :D
> 
> "we all know kylo’s a brat but so’s hux! kylo spanks him or scrubs his mouth out for being intentionally cruel to others"
> 
> Or at least Kylo does his best.

“How do you like this, General? Feels good, doesn’t it?”

At least the oaf has enough decency not to use his Force powers, as if he needed them anyway, he is big enough to have me pinned in place just by standing there. He has two of his fingers crammed in my mouth (gloved, honestly, does he even know how easily they get ruined?) and he’s using them to spread soap on my tongue and teeth.

Or at least trying to. His fingers are too thick for maximum effect, but I get the point. The soap tastes somewhat awful and it stings but not as much as having to have endured the utter humiliation of being all but dragged from the conference room to my quarters. I can tell how he has bided his time and waited for his opportunity to get his revenge. 

“You have a foul mouth on you, General. Someone of your status should know better than to run it so freely. Most _unbecoming_.”

Bollocks. If I rebuke someone, it is with a good reason, be their last name Tarkin or not. If and when I issue an order, I fully expect it to be carried out swiftly and to the letter, not some half-arsed attempt at military procedure. People of _solid Imperial bloodlines_ ought to be able to understand at least that much. Ren is downright gleeful standing there above me, holding me in place with one hand in my hair and the other in my mouth. I can feel his half-hard interest grinding against my thigh, and right there and then I come up with a plan.

Well, you see, Lord Ren, you seem to be forgetting something. Or rather, you’ve never had to learn, what with your big body and unlimited powers and equally unlimited temper, you’ve never had to learn that you don’t need any of that to gain control. I’ve been through the hell that was the Academy, I’ve survived – no, I’ve _thrived_ in the service of the First Order, as has the Order thrived under my command, and oh dear, my Lord Ren, you are going to learn a lesson from me.

I whimper a bit for his benefit, let a few tears trickle down my cheek and struggle against his hold, choking on his big fingers. He relents his grip minutely, gets the water running and allows me to rinse off my mouth. I draw in a huge breath, close my eyes for a moment and when I open them again I take a hold of his wrist and take his fingers in my mouth again. I fucking hate how the slightly soapy leather tastes, mixed with the dye and things best left unmentioned – who knows where the beast has had his hands in – but there are things that must be endured for the sake of the greater good so I hollow my cheeks and suck on his fingers with every sign of enjoyment. I grab the leather on his fingertips between my teeth and pull until Ren gets the message and helps to remove the glove. Better. Much, much better. 

I suck on his fingers, play my tongue along the length of them and even let out the occasional moan. Ren has fallen silent and still, staring at my mouth like there was nothing else in this universe worth observing. I let go of his hand and this time it’s him who whimpers. Excellent. I turn to face him, lean against the sink and fix his gaze with my own. It’s time to play dirty.

I remove my gloves, slowly, pulling them off finger by finger, place them on the table. My jacket gets the same treatment, I run my hands over my torso to my collar and button by button I open it and as much as it pains me to just toss it aside I will not let my eyes leave Ren’s. He has gone all pale and red and with his black hair framing his face he looks like whatshername from whatsitscalled, you know, the fairy tale. Once again I let my hands slide from my waist to my shoulders, tracing the lines of my suspenders and I hook them with my thumbs and stretch them just a bit – Ren has gone even paler and I realize it’s because he’s forgotten to _breathe_ , the idiot.

Instead of removing the suspenders from my shoulders I slide my thumbs down along them, and when I begin to move them back up again Ren’s gaze flickers down to them. I cease all movement until he looks into my eyes again, blinking and shuddering as he finally draws air in his lungs. Something tugs the corner of my mouth upwards and I let the suspenders slide off my shoulders. 

You see, Ren may have a Master in Leader Snoke, but it’s me who _owns_ him.

He is trembling now, wanting to move but it’s not the time for it yet. I turn around, find his eyes in the mirror and fix it there. The button and the zip of my trousers a dealt with and I let them drop to my knees, along with my underpants. Fishing the lube from the drawer without dropping Ren’s eyes through the mirror is an undignified affair but he doesn’t seem to notice, or care. He has his lower lip caught between his teeth and his eyes so wide and I can only imagine the size of the bulge below his belt.

I trace one finger between my buttocks, tease it in and can’t hold in the gasp the sensation forces out of me. Ren gasps in response, his hands twitching as he tries to keep them still. Some more lube, and another finger is introduced. Slowly, slowly, that’s the ticket. Once again Ren loses control of his eyes and it gets awfully close of me losing control as well, standing perfectly still to remind him of his place getting almost too much to bear. He draws his eyes up, I raise my eyebrows at him and continue pumping my fingers in and out. The third slides in. Ren is fighting back actual tears in his frustration. Patience is a virtue, and control can be learned. Words to live by, my Lord, words to live by.

I remove my fingers, spread my legs as far as they go with the trousers around my knees, and it takes a tilt of my head and drumming my fingers against the sink to snap Ren out of his hypnosis. He fumbles his trousers open, reaching out with the other hand and the lube flies obediently into it. I wait, patience thinning, for him to apply the lube and hesitantly press against me. He looks into my eyes again, doesn’t exactly know how to work his mouth to ask a question, so I nod my head and he begins to drive himself in.

Glorious. Glorious, glorious, glorious.

There’s no point in even attempting to cling to any pretense of control so I let myself to be lost in the feeling. Ren fucks me with a steady pace, his fingers squeezing my hips, still keeping his gaze locked into mine. I arch my back and the angle shifts just so. Ren picks up the clues, speeds up and now it’s me who can’t keep my eyes where they belong. I screw them shut and Ren, the bastard, takes the opportunity to sneak a hand around me and grab a hold of my cock. He doesn’t move his hand, however, until I open my eyes and hiss my approval and then, _then_ it gets so, so good. My climax is approaching faster than I’d have wanted but there’s nothing I can do to keep it at bay now, not with Ren’s fantastic cock pounding into me and his too-large hand working its magic around my cock. I come, hard, letting out a string of expletives far worse than the one that led me into this situation in the first place. Ren had better not be grinning right now.

He isn’t. He’s twitching and shuddering and searching my eyes with a look of such delicious desperation that I almost give in to the urge of denying him his release. He’s been good, I suppose, so grant him the permission and he grows frantic in his pace, bruises my skin in his grip and almost buckles to his knees in the throes of his orgasm. 

Afterwards, I allow him to draw me to his chest (a guilty pleasure of mine, the display of his strength is somewhat intoxicating) and hold me there. And when he leans to press his lips against mine, I allow that, too. And maybe pretend a little that I wouldn’t care about such soppy displays of emotion.


End file.
